With the development and popularization of third generation (3G) mobile communication technology, a wireless network card is becoming popular. In the case of good network performance, a user can browse complex web pages, perform high-speed download, play online games, watch online videos and the like by using a wireless network card freely. Such operations are dependent heavily on a high network speed. In many cases, however, a network environment is not ideal, for example, when a network load is relatively high, or when the wireless attenuation of an environment where a user is located is relatively serious. Furthermore, some users may use a 2G network for surfing. At present, the basic situation of the 2G network is as follows: theoretical downlink speeds of Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) 1x, General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) and Enhanced Data speed for GSM Evolution (EDGE) are 153.6 Kbps, 85.6 Kbps and 236.8 Kbps respectively. Opening any web will require traffic of hundreds of kilobytes (KB), so the GPRS can only meet general requirements of one user on traffic.
It is found in the test that a bandwidth allocated to each user is not balanced when multiple users perform downloading simultaneously, and specifically relates to the performance of devices of the users and other factors. In the case mentioned above, since the network speed is in a lower status for a long time, the surfing requirement cannot be met for some users due to very low speed allocated if the wireless network card supports the surfing of many users at the same time. At this moment, the quality of communications may be ensured by limiting the maximum number of user accesses allowed by the network card. When the network gets worse, the access of an excess user is not allowed or some users are removed according to a user rule, which cannot meet surfing requirements of users well and thus reduces the user experience. Furthermore, this function is usually used during the normal Internet services, and may be disabled if there is no requirement on data exchange or a network speed in a Wireless Local Area Networks (WLAN) used by users.